


Vivace

by Xayah90



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayah90/pseuds/Xayah90
Summary: "I am so grateful to you...you gave me the greatest gift you could have ever given to me"
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Vivace

**Author's Note:**

> I've planned to write such a story for a very long time.  
> It's inspired by the Song "I feel immortal" by Tarja Turunen, an amazing and beautiful song.

High waves lash against the cliff, the sound of the water drowning out every other sound, while a high waterfall breaks into the seemingly endless sea. Black pebbles, polished smooth by the tides, mixed with equally smooth black rocks line the shore, white foam gathering on them, the soft, cold sand below.  
  
Exhausted, Rakan straightens up, his eyes moving over the jagged cliff as he gently strokes it with his fingertips, feeling the indentations in the cold stone against his fingers as a cold shiver runs down his spine and a strange taste spreads through his mouth. Hesitantly he swallows, trying to get this taste off his tongue, but to no avail.  
  
His eyes move higher, settling on some small, white blossoms that rise bravely into the cold wind and defy the tide. Small, white leaves wrap around the large, yellow interior and the tiny blossoms wiggle in the wind as his eyes focus on the flowers.

Wild chrysanthemums.  
  
A slight smile flits across his lips as he reaches out to the flower and gently runs his fingers over the petals. By now he doesn't even know how many evenings he has braided the little blossoms into the hair of his two girls. With an almost loving gesture, he picks off the blossoms, gathering them in his hand, before slowly turning around and walking over to a small cave where Xayah and Nia were. His eyes dart for a split second over something dark red, resting in the far distance as the cold water swirls around it.  
  
A scream causes Rakan to flinch, he quickly moves around, eyes scanning the surroundings more closely, but nothing has changed, the reddish something still far away and showing no danger, all around him calm and almost peaceful. Slowly he shakes his head, sorting his thoughts, before slowly walking over to the cave.

Whatever it may have been, it is gone.  
  
As he steps into the cave, Nia is already waiting for him with wide eyes, a broad smile on her lips as she holds out her arms for him. Without even thinking about it, he lifts her from the ground, hugging the little girl tightly as he gives her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. His eyes move over to Xayah, who is sitting next to the campfire and smiling happily at him, braiding her hair slowly, not taking her eyes off of the two of them.

"I love you," Rakan whispers, not taking his eyes off Xayah before pressing his face against Nia's stomach and puffing until she begins to laugh out loud, kicking her arms and legs around herself. "And you, I love you too!" laughs Rakan cheerfully, joining in with his daughter's high-pitched giggles. As she slowly calms down, Rakan begins to gently run his fingers through the little Lhotlan's hair, untangling the knots in her wild magenta hair before lovingly gliding through her feathers, carefully smoothing each feather as he hums softly.  
  
"Will you tell me a story, Daddy?"  
  
With another hum, Rakan nods, sliding his thumb and forefinger along the keel of one of her long, fluffy feathers. He looks proudly at his daughter's feathers. They look like his, but are the same color as her mother's.

„Many, many moons ago, long before you were born, a young man lived in a small village far from here. A great warrior, many hundreds of years old and his magic was incredibly powerful. He lived only to protect his tribe. He was happy with himself and his life.  
  
One day he met a girl he had never seen before and he knew immediately that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else but her. He knew that she had to be his soul mate.“

Smiling in satisfaction, he strokes the last of her feathers before beginning to braid her hair and intertwine the wild chrysanthemums with it. "You are beautiful," he whispers lovingly, holding his daughter on his lap and cradling her gently in his arms, while his eyes are fixed on Xayah, who lies curled up beside the fire, sleeping peacefully.  
  


~ * ~

  
  
With a satisfied smile, Rakan walks over to the fireplace, putting another log in it before turning to the other two. "It's time to go to bed," he laughs happily, giving Nia a big smile. "Okay Daddy," she laughs cheerfully, hugging her doll tightly before running over to him and giving him a wet smooch on the cheek and throwing her arms around his neck.

Laughing, he straightens up, wrapping his arms around the little girl before spinning around with her in his arms and then setting her down with a happy laugh. With her doll hugged close to her, Nia runs into her room, closing the door behind her and throwing herself onto her bed.  
  
"I'm glad you agreed to this. I know you don't like living among humans," Rakan whispers, a wide smile on his lips as he looks at Xayah. She nods slowly, returning his smile. "As long as you are happy, so am I."

~ * ~

"This are Tarja and Liam. They live here in the village too," Nia giggles, looking at her father with wide eyes as he gives her a friendly nod. "So these are your new friends?" he asks cheerfully, stroking his daughter over her head, who nods excitedly. "Take care of each other," he murmurs, hugging her tightly before she runs over to her friends.

"Our little girl is growing up..."

~ * ~

Crying, Nia lays on her bed, no longer the little girl she once was. "He doesn't even know I exist," she sobs loudly, wiping the tears away with her sleeve as Rakan cradles her gently in his arms. The door to her room stands open, Xayah leaning against the doorframe, one hand clenched into a fist and fighting the tears.

"It's going to be okay, my Sweetie.... it's going to be alright..." murmurs Rakan, running his hand over his daughter's back as he hums soothingly. It takes what feels like an eternity for her to calm down.

He casts a sad look over to Xayah, who has tears streaming down her cheeks, suffering from her daughter's first heartbreak as much as she does.

"It's not worth your tears," Rakan whispers, the words directed at both of them, an encouraging smile on his lips.

~ * ~

Laughing happily, Nia walks along the beach with her two friends, her claws leaving distinct marks in the sand and pebbles. "Catch me if you can," Tarja laughs, running into the water, followed by Liam and Nia. With a loud laugh, the three teens splash around, getting wet with the cold water as the sun breaks in the drops, creating a rainbow.

Satisfied, Xayah rests her head against Rakan's shoulder, humming softly. "I am so grateful to you...you gave me the greatest gift you could have ever given to me", Rakan whispers. "Our daughter."

Tenderly, he takes her hand in his, squeezing gently.

~ * ~

Furious, Nia stomps up and down, eyes burning with rage. "How can she!!! How can Tarja's mother do such a thing?!" she hisses angrily, receiving a surprised look from Rakan, who is sitting at a round table with Xayah, his eyes fixed on his daughter, who is hurrying up and down in front of him in a flowered dress, her hair tied into a lose bun.

"Tarja's mother doesn't want to come to her wedding! Because Liam isn't a human but a Vastaya! She won't come to one of her own daughter's most important days, that selfish beast!" curses Nia loudly before hurrying to her friend.

Sadly, Xayah shakes her head, resting her hand on the tabletop as she looks Rakan in the eyes.

"What mother doesn't support her daughters most important day?"

Tenderly, he places his hand on top of hers, gently squeezing as he returns her gaze. She squeezes his hand just as tenderly, looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry..."

A scream resounds in his mind.

The treacherous sound of metal cutting through flesh.

The smell of blood.

Violet feathers bathed in blood, surrounded by water as the blood drips into the sand and across the pebbles on the shore.

Tears well up in his eyes and his lower lip begins to quiver as his hand reaches out into the hollow, the space before him abandoned. It takes more than his best effort not to burst into tears.

With a loud curse, Nia returns to the table, her attitude and mood changing abruptly when she sees his expression and gives him a sad look.

"Are you thinking about mom again?"


End file.
